


Melony's Awaken Point of View

by JadeSaber7860



Category: SMG4
Genre: F/M, Humor, Points of View
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSaber7860/pseuds/JadeSaber7860
Summary: What is Melony thinking? What does she think of the things that happen to her and her friends? Let's find out!!
Relationships: Axol/Melony





	1. Christmas 2019: Mario Alone - Mario's Mask of Madness

**Mario Alone**

Huh? Where am I? I’m alive? That’s cool I guess… what’s with this fat Italian? He rebuild his friends? Well, as long as he isn’t to noisy I can get used to that.

———————

Huh? Where am I? Oh hi again, Mr. Mario Mario! Whatcha’doing? We’re going to stop burglars? Cool! But I can’t fire a gu- … how am I holding this? I’m psychic? Now that’s cool!

———————

Huh? Where am I? Oh! His friends are back! And they’re burning the burglars. That orange haired girl… That’s who I’m based on? She looks cool. But- yawn- I’m just gonna… take another nap…

———————

**I Can’t Believe it’s Not SMG4!**

Well, I recently found out I have amazing hacking skills and I also an psych- Oof! I fell down. Can you help me up? What? I’m hired? Cool!

———————

Huh? Where am I? Oh, I’m getting moved around by an extra. That’s great. I can sleep while doing stuff… This water is tinkling… Why does that Melon have Octoling Hair?

———————

Huh? Where am I? Oh, you’re Meggy. Well… thanks? What were we doing? Red haired miss, why are you carrying me? Are we friends? That’s cool. I’ve never had friends before let’s become… yawn… besties…

———————

**Mario Vs Youtube**

Huh? Where am I? We’re doing a heist? Ok… I’m the hacker? So you heard me! That’s awesome

———————

Psychic Hacking, GO! Clear, get in!

———————

Alright, let me just- NONONO-OW! I wonder if my psychic skills work here…

———————

Huh? Where am I? How did I get here? Revenge on SMG4? So you did lie. That’s mishevious… I like that.

———————

**Deleted**

Huh? Where am I? Oh yeah, I’m supposed to stop Red Stache meeting Meggy. That way I can be treated seriously! Now where is he- OW!

———————

**A Totally Normal SMG4 Episode**

Huh? Where am I? Oh yeah… we’re filming a video. Um. Mr. SMG3? I think you should have them act like themselfs and not something they aren’t. Oh, why thank you. I guess he can’t hear me now…

———————

**WOTFI2020**

Huh? Where am I? A challenge? Help Meggy cook? Well you could use- OW. Do I have any balance at all? A flamethrower? I’m not sure if that’s a good idea- OH GOD!!! Oh… It was alright

———————

Huh? Where am I? Mr. SMG3 is actually a jerk? Let’s rebel! And no one noticed me killing a YouTube Logo. That sucks I… yawn… guess…

———————

**War of the Simps**

Huh? Where am I? Oh yeah, I’m helping Mr. Nathaniel Bandy… with what now? VTubing? I’m getting money by doing nothing? That’s cool. I can nap in peace… yawn…

———————

**Cooking with Mario and Bowser: World Tour**

Don’t worry, Mr. Hall Monitor! I’ll be awa- OW! Did… did I fall asleep? Now Mr. Hall Monitor is shoving yucky Prison food into Red Stache and Dragon-Turtle.

———————

**Mario’s Mask of Madness**

I already told you, Axol. I’ll think about it, just let me sleep! Huh? Why is Luigi acting like Red Stache?

———————

Yawn… What happened? Wait… I’m… a Human!? Eh, whatever. I’m to tired to think. What happened to everyone? Wait? Is that… a bed? YES! Ah! No. Bad Axol.

———————

What? MY BED IS RUINED?!? WHYYYYY! *Sobing in mind.

———————

Sigh… what Red Stache? Why do you want my hacking skills? Huh? Oh… OH! Alright then, It’s Hacking Time!

Hacking Complete.

———————

No. No. Nononono. Let me sleep. Huh? You paid him? Why did you pay him? Because you want me to stay? Thanks guys... yawn. You’re the best friends... a melon could ask for...


	2. SMG4 Christmas Special 2020

Sigh… so many beds, and they’re too expensive… Huh? Axol? We're going to buy a bed for me?! YAAY!

-

This cloths stand is perfect! No? Ok…

-

and… There! Book Bed!!

-

Movey, but comfortable

-

Ooooh! This feels like the refrigerator I used to be in a melon before Mario bought me!

Wow! *Sad noises in head

Wow! Axol!!

-

Where are we going?! OOOOOOOH! MELONS! Just like me!! Good night…

-

Gasp! My hedge! Axol, It’s perfect! Thank yo so much!

-

Yawn… you guy wouldn’t mind if I took a nap now? Cool. You know… I never really thought about how much you guy consider me a friend. I mean… I was just a melon in a running gag. I must say, it makes me really happy there’s so many that cares. Merry Christmas… yawn… everyone…


	3. The Intruder

Huh? Where am I? Oh Hi Axol, What- WOW! Axol! Why are you scared?! We’re running  away from a Bee? Ok.

Thanks. Yay!

Why are you on the ground? Oh! I know!! Nighty night...

——————-

What was that explosion?!? Oh Hi SMG4! Where have you been?

——————-

All’s well that ends well! Good night, everybody... why is everyone screaming- oh my...


End file.
